Thunder Heart
by Gottaluvoneshots
Summary: After Sora's recent victory over Jafar with Aladdin, he meets Larxene, is mesmerized and is disgusted with himself for falling for the enemy, what will he do? Warnings: kissing,groping, cussing, etc. and well, the pairing.
1. Lightning Kiss

Haha crack pairing, but meh kinda had to try something new, I wanted to be risky and test if I could pull something as strange is this pairing off, to better my other stories, and maybe see if this pairing even works, so here's Basic info that the blurb of this story(if it had one) would contain. Also when I say POV it' still third person, but it's focused around that character.

Title: Thunder Heart

Main Pairing: SoraxLarxene (if I told you the others it would ruin the plot :P)

Summary: After Sora's recent defeat over Jafar with Aladdin, he meets Larxene, is mesmerized and is disgusted with himself for falling for the enemy, what will he do?

Notes for this chapter: This chapter is based on the fight 1 & 2 against Larxene, so play or watch them on youtube to understand more clearly and put my idea ontop of that.

Now onto the story :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Lightning Kiss<p>

Sora POV

He looked from side to side, looking at the spacious room, when he look directly forward and gasped. There, in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he doubted even after regaining his memories there would be any girl more beautiful than the one in front of him.

He rushed forward wanting to know who she was, his friends followed too. While his expression was dazed, theirs were ones of anger and hatred.

"I bet you work with Axel!" Donald shouted.

How dare Donald think that he thought, no one that beautiful could be one of the bad guys, he was soon corrected.

"Too clever. I'm Larxene." So that's her name "so.. are you enjoying your stay at the castle?" She asked sarcastically.

Sora was shocked when she even admitted Donald was right, but didn't care when he heard her name. Larxene. The name of an angel.

"I bet it's nice to peel away all the worthless memories and awaken the true memories" She laughed "that lie deep within your heart.."

"True memories?" Sora asked falling out of his daze, confused.

"Although... it seems that you're still forgetting the most important thing here. When that poor girl hears that you've forgotten her name why, it'll just.. it'll break her heart" She pretended to be upset for the 'girl'.

"Poor girl? Do you know her?" Sora asked, his good guy side kicking in and wondering if this girl's alright.

Larxene giggled.

"Is she.. here?"

"Yes, she is. You see, the bad guys are holding her captive somewhere deep inside the castle. And you are obviously the hero, so you have to go save her," She smiled "Although.."

He saw her coming, rushing fowards to attack, but didn't want to hurt her, dodging her first two punches not trying to go on the offense, his love for this girl got him a roundhouse kick to the stomach.

"Ugh!" He grunted, flying backwards from the force of her attack, fulling flipping and crashing on his stomach, a good luck necklace flying from his neck.

"I'm a bad guy, so you have to go through me!" She said, fully admitting once again that she wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.

To Sora that only made him want her more. For Sora, just like girls were attracted to bad boys, he was attracted to her.

"Sora!" Goofy shouted concerned for his welfare.

"What's that?" He reached out towards the necklace "Is that thing mine?" He asked.

"What a shame.. You've been wearing it all this time and forgot?" Larxene asked pretending to be surpised.

"No... that's not possible, the memory has to be engraved somewhere deep inside your heart. Sora you think carefully, now" She said luring him into her plan.

"Na..Na..Mi.." He pushed himself up onto his knees "Naminé" He said as he 'remembered'.

"Well it's about time. That's right.. Naminé. Yes, She's the one that gave you that tacky little good luck charm." She picked the necklace up "Not that you even bothered to remember." She continued "No surprise, seeing as you also couldn't remember her name." She pulled a dramatic pose "Talk about heartless! I can't believe you! She went into her normal stance "It'd serve you right if I decided to smash this piece of junk!" She tightly grabbed the charm and got ready to smash it apon the ground.

Sora just stared at her and said dumbly "Okay".

"Okay? This is your dream girl's charm necklace and your okay with me smashing it?" Larxene asked for once genuinely shocked.

"Yeah... well maybe i've moved on" Sora took a step closer.

Larxene knew the main part of the plan was to get him to keep going through the floors of Castle Oblivion so she said "Of course.. Take this" and chucked a green card at him and opened a portal to the corridors of darkness.

He caught it, put on in his pocket and said "I did move on," He walked up to Larxene "I moved on to you" he took one last step, closing the distance and kissed her.

Kissing Larxene was thilling. He felt as if lightning was coursing through his veins, exciting him, addicting him, he wanted, no, needed more. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, she wasn't stopping him, or responding at all really, just standing frozen under his arms. He ran his tongue across her lower lip, begging for more.

It was then once he started asking for more that Larxene lightly pushed him away and stepped into the portal. As she disappeared, Sora could of sworn he saw her smile and touch her lips with two fingers.

* * *

><p>Larxene POV<p>

She sighed, that boy was surely something. He was very attractive she had been drawn to him since she had first seen him, and his kiss ignited those feelings from more than just 'oh he's hot'.

_The kiss._ She had felt her powers fluttering just like her heart when he had kissed her. It was- No! She couldn't be kidding herself, she was a nobody! He was the enemy for crying out loud. Still...

"So what got you all dreamy, my huge muscles?" Axel asked.

"N-nothing.." Larxene murmured.

"Sure seems like you have the hots for someone" Axel laughed.

"Wha- how'd you find out?" Larxene shouted.

"I was joking!" Axel got a sly grin "So who's the unlucky fella?"

Larxene grabbed her Foudre and shoved it against Axel's throat.

"Joking, joking! Sheesh, so.. who is it?"

She withdrew her knives and said "Promise you won't laugh?"

Axel was shocked. Larxene actually seemed sensitive and worried, unlike her usual sadistic, cruel self who would usually be making others look like she was looking right now.

"Yes, I just want to know who's got Larxy blushing and nervous"

"It's Sora" She let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

Axel grinned "Who would of thought, Larxene falling for someone, and the enemy at that!"

"If you tell anyone I swear I will charge a million bolts into my Foudre and shove em where the sun don't shine!"

She whispered it so chillingly that Axel shuddered.

He jerked his head into a nod "I won't tell.. but what the hell are you going to do?"

Larxene leaned against the wall becoming the nervous girl again and said "I don't know"

* * *

><p>So.. Sora grows some balls, has purberty finally kicked into him at the late age of 14? Who knows, but it's certainly got Larxene acting like a little school girl on her first date. So review and tell me how my first crack at a 'crack' pairing went :P<p> 


	2. Face The Facts

New Chappie here we come, some notes before we start, The OOCness is there, well because that's how I think I want these characters to be and since they have never been faced with these situations they have to be OOC because there is no character for them to be, like Larxene tough girl, goes weak with her first kiss (as a Nobody, we don't know her real life), I also cleaned up chapter 1 with the missing words, etc, and also solved the with Aladdin and not "in" for the summary. So enough rambling here's the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: You Witch!<p>

**THUMP!**

Donald and Goofy looked at Sora in shock, he had kissed that girl and was now thumping his head against the white walls.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Sora shouted at himself.

Goofy and Donald walked up to him "What's wrong Sora?" Goofy asked, not bringing up the "incident".

"Didn't you see what I did?" Sora nearly screamed at him.

"No need to get angry with Goofie Sora, he was only trying to help!" Donald said coming to Goofy's aid.

"I know, I know, it's just, I kissed the most beautiful girl in the world and she just left without responding or anything, not only that, She's the enemy!" Sora said getting emotional.

"Well maybe she's just in shock, Sora, who knows maybe she likes you back and will help us" Donald said trying to cheer up Sora.

"I doubt it, I mean look at me compared to her, it's like putting a heartless next to a princess of heart, i've got no chance" Sora countered.

"Sora what about this Naminé girl, from what Larxene said you may have liked her and you don't remember because, well you don't have your memories" Goofy said.

"I don't know.. it's just.. Argh! This feeling I can't quite place it, but it's haunting me, I can't get her out of my mind!" Sora shouted.

"Well the best we can do is keep moving foward, let's go!" Donald said wanting to continue the journey.

"Yeah, let's go to Neverland!" Goofy said in his goofy voice.

* * *

><p>Three days later...<p>

Larxene POV

_Brilliant! _Larxene thought, _now was her chance._

Marluxia had just told her that Axel had betrayed them, now was time to put her plan into action.

Her plan was simple. She was going to go to Sora and offer to help him & his, she shuddered, friends. She really couldn't understand how he could stand that annoying duck voice and that goofball with a shield.

She never really could stand people for long, besides Axel and of course Sora. She could always find something wrong with them. Marluxia for example looked and acted like a little fag and tended to gardens, I mean really even after the countless times she called him gay he just continued doing, effectively disobeying her.

But Sora, seemed different. She didn't no what it was, but she couldn't find any faults at all about him, he was hot, a hero, and actually had some balls. Larxene knew that none of the Organizations men had any guts, she always annihilated them in fights and shortly after joining had a feared reputation. _That's how it should be, me ontop of the wor-._

"Larxene are you going to listen to me at all?" He started waving his hand in front of her face "Stupid bitch.." he whispered to himself.

"What did you say, queer?" Larxene said, waking up from her thoughts.

"Nothing just wondering if you were listening Larxene" Marluxia said, desperately not wanting to be on the other side of her Foudre.

"I am, so what's Axel done?" Larxene asked, proud of her power over Marluxia, literally making him shake in his boots.

"He let Naminé leave to find Sora!" Marluxia exclaimed, shaking his head in disgust at the traitor.

_No! Naminé might tell him about Kairi! I must stop this!_

Larxene's thoughts raged inside her head, changing her plan completely.

"I'll go and stop her, you wait here, Marluxia" Larxene said in a even tone, desperately trying to hide her anger.

"Very well, don't harm the witch too bad, Larxene" Marluxia jokingly.

_Only if she cooperates Marluxia._

Larxene summoned a portal to the corridors of darkness and vanished to her destination.

* * *

><p>Larxene emerged from her portal.<p>

"Sora you really came for me" The witch said.

"Yes to protect yo-" Sora was cut off.

"What do you think your doing? Running away like that Naminé?" Larxene asked, smoothly walking towards the two.

Naminé gasped as the Savage Nymph walked slowly towards them, an evil smile on her face. Sora just stared, curious as to why she was here, but also glad she was.

"I know what your going to do and I won't allow it!" Larxene yelled.

"Why do you even care Larxene?" Naminé asked.

"Because he's mine and I won't that prissy little bitch get him" Larxene said, not aware at that moment that Sora was there.

"It's what's right!" Naminé shouted.

"But is it what you want? You'll get absorbed into her when they finally meet and you know it, if you tell him you'll never see Roxas again" Larxene countered.

"I- I- okay!" Naminé whispered out.

Sora really didn't understand any of that besides that he was Larxene's "So... i'm yours eh?" Sora said smugly.

"Damn right you are!" Larxene said.

Sora smiled "So that means you didn't mind when I did this before?" Sora said, planting his lips apon hers.

This time she didn't hold back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Sora felt the lightning rushing through his veins, the taste of Larxene was intoxicating to him and soon enough he ran his tongue across her lower lip. Larxene, this time responded opening her mouth and beginning a fierce battle of dominance with Sora's tongue.

Naminé felt out of place, she was still worried about Kairi, but maybe it was for the best, maybe Larxene wouldn't be as cruel being with such an upbeat person like Sora. Seeing them kissing so passionately, made her lonely, she longed for Roxas.

* * *

><p>So... How was that? I thought I was a bit harsh on Kairi, but it had to be done for this to work. Hope you guys &amp; girls are enjoying this story so far, made an early update to hopefully get some reviews :P thanks again, Review Pl0x. <strong>Big Note: Do you guys mind if I skip bits of time, just to get the bits where the main interaction is, or do you want to see it all?<strong>


End file.
